Tempio Jedi
Il Tempio Jedi, noto anche come Palazzo dei Jedi, era il quartier generale dell'Ordine Jedi dalla fine della Grande Guerra Sith fino alla Grande Purga Jedi e durante quel tempo fu la casa dei maggiori campi di addestramento, uffici burocratici e dormitori. Gestito congiuntamente dall'Ordine e dalla Repubblica Galattica, il Tempio era riservato ai Jedi e ai loro alleati, se non per pochi luoghi pubblici. Il complesso venne abbandonato e in parte distrutto al tempo della Dichiarazione di un Nuovo Ordine, quando l'Ordine fu dichiarato fuorilegge dall'Impero Galattico. Sotto l’ascesa al potere dell'Alleanza Galattica, il Tempio fu ricostruito per il Nuovo Ordine Jedi, che era sotto la guida di Luke Skywalker. Storia La Vecchia Repubblica ]] Le origini del Tempio di Coruscant risalgono a prima del 5000 BBY quando, all'inizio della Grande Guerra Iperspaziale, la Repubblica Galattica concesse ai Jedi di sbarcare su Coruscant sulla montagna sacra, che aveva insita un grande collegamento con la Forza. Luogo sacro per gli abitanti di Coruscant, la Repubblica sperò, grantendo questa terra ai Jedi, che loro vi costruissero una fortezza imponente, come avevano fatto su Ossus, Falang Minor e Haashimut. L'Ordine non intendeva invischiarsi con le politiche della capitale o diventare un simbolo della guerra e optò per costruire un piccolo enclave per meditare. A causa delle Vecchie Guerre Sith, la Grande Biblioteca Jedi fu distrutta durante la Battaglia di Ossus e i Jedi decisero di ricostruire l'accademia sulla montagna sacra. Per volere dei più saggi dell'Ordine, i Quattro Maestri cominciarono la difficile impresa, costruendo la Ziqqurat del Tempio. Lavorando costantemente per i millenni successivi, il Tempio incluse vari pezzi di lavori storici e stili architettonici del passato, inclusi piastrelle e mosaici di vetro colorato, presenti nel complesso distrutto di Ossus. Dopo la costruzione delle quattro guglie del Consiglio Jedi, l'Alto Consiglio Jedi abbandonò il suo posto di ritrovo, per trasferirsi nella Camera dell'Alto Consiglio, posta in cima alla torre nord-ovest. Mentre allacciava sempre di più i suoi rapporti con la Repubblica, l'Ordine chiuse molte delle strutture che si trovavano su altri pianeti e trasferì gli artefatti dalla Stazione Exis agli Archivi del Tempio. Dopo la caduta del Conclave Jedi su Katarr, il Tempio fu abbandonato quando i Jedi che si trovavano lì cominciarono a nascondersi da Darth Nihilus e Darth Sion, che avevano cominciato la Prima Purga Jedi. Abbandonato per poco tempo, i Jedi si riorganizzarono e tornarno al Tempio, a seguito della sconfitta di entrambi i Sith. ]] Per i successivi 300 anni, il Tempio fu simbolo della luce dei Jedi per tutta la galassia, aiutando la malconcia Repubblica durante la Grande Guerra Galattica. Fu all'apice di questo conflitto che l'Impero Sith fece il suo ritorno nella galassia e colpì il Tempio durante il Sacco di Coruscant del 3653 BBY. Marciando sui cancelli del Tempio, una parte degli assalitori Sith, guidati da Darth Malgus, entrò nel Tempio e devastò le prime linee di difesa del complesso, in modo da abbattere la rete di sicurezza di Galactic City. Una volta inoffensivi, il gruppo d’assalto di Darth Malgus piazzò delle bombe nel Tempio e le fece detonare quando la flotta Sith aprì il fuoco sulla città. La parte esterna del Tempio crollò, le quattro torri caddero su tetto. La maggior parte degli spazi interni rimase intatta, simboleggiando lo stato dei jedi dopo l’attacco. Dopo la firma del Trattato di Coruscant, il Senato Galattico decise di aspettare a ricostruire il Tempio Jedi, a causa di una mancanza di fondi. Il Cancelliere Supremo ad Interim Paran Am-Ris informò il Gran Maestro Zym del voto e gli fu promesso che il Tempio sarebbe comunque stato ricostruito e i Sith sconfitti. Poco dopo, il Gran maestro Zym fu convocato alle rovine del Tempio per ricevere un messaggio importante. Trovò il Comandante Gin Lesl tra le macerie, e pensò che si stesse preparando a dirgli qualcosa, ma anche lei era confusa come il Jedi Kel-Dor. Fu in quel momento che il cacciatore di taglie Braden rivelò di avere informazioni riguardo l’assalto dei Sith alla Envoy e alla conseguente morte del Maestro Dar'Nala. Il Comandante Lesl era confusa sul perché fosse stata convocata, subito Braden le sparò per averlo arrestato su Dantooine. Zym estrasse la sua spada laser e pose Braden sotto arresto. Il cacciatore di taglie a quel punto attaccò, uccidendo il Gran Maestro e lasciando entrambi i corpi tra le rovine. In seguito alla sconfitta dell'Impero Sith, l'Ordine fu in grado di ricostruire il Tempio. Espandendosi nei successivi tre millenni, con le maggiori aggiunte nel 3500 BBY circa, completando gli Archivi nel 2519 BBY, un'altra aggiunta nel 2000 BBY e la ricostruzione delle guglie nel 1019 BBY. Fu solo dopo la sconfitta della Fratellanza dell'Oscurità durante le Nuove Guerre Sith e la fine dell'Era Buia della Repubblica, che il Tempio vide completata la sua ricostruzione con la rifocalizzazione dell'Ordine durante la Riforma di Ruusan. L'Ordine chiuse la maggior parte degli edifici al di fuori di Coruscant e smantellò l'Armata della Luce e si allontanò dagli insegnamenti militari, retaggio della guerra contro i Sith. Pensando che i Sith fossero estinti, l'Ordine e la Repubblica entrarono in un periodo di pace chiamato l'Età d'Oro. Senza che i Jedi lo sapessero, nel Tempio si infiltrò uno degli ultimi Sith dopo la Riforma. Darth Zannah, apprendista di Darth Bane, perlustrò gli archivi sotto le spoglie della Padawan Nalia Adollu, in modo da trovare una cura all'orbalisks che stava uccidendo il suo Maestro. Scoprendo la Sith troppo tardi, venne mandata una task force per uccidere i Sith su Tython. La missione fallì, ma fu erratamente ritenuta un successo e i Sith riuscirono a evitare la caccia da parte dei Jedi per il millennio successivo. La caduta dei Jedi ]] Dopo circa un millennio di pace, l'Ordine fu minacciato da una nuova oscurità. Il futuro divenne più incerto che mai, l'Alto Consiglio non poteva prevedere gli eventi o sentire disturbi nella Forza. Fu durante questo periodo di cecità che il Tempio divenne vulnerabile agli attacchi. Il Tempio fu preso d'assedio nel 44 BBY, quando una serie di rapine tormentarono il Tempio. L'Alto Consiglio ordinò a Qui-Gon Jinn e a Tahl di scoprire il ladro e consegnarlo al Consiglio per il giudizio. I furti andavano da tuniche sparite a spade laser, ma le cose si fecero più serie quando sparì il Cristallo della Guarigione di Fuoco. Ancora più grave, mentre camminava per la Sala delle Mille Fontane, ci fu un attentato alla vita del Gran Maestro Yoda. Mentre Yoda ne usciva illeso, l'intero Tempio era preso dal panico, dal momento che le mura non potevano più fornire una protezione adeguata. Più avanti si scoprì che l’apprendista Bruck Chun stava lavorando con il misterioso intruso, il Jedi Oscuro Xanatos, e il Maestro Qui-Gon Jinn e Tahl cominciarono a chiedersi quali fossero le vere intenzioni si Xanatos. Raccolte le informazioni dal Maestro Yoda, i Jedi dedussero che il Jedi Oscuro era alla ricerca del Vertex, nascosto nel Tesoro del Tempio. Pianificando una trappola mentre lo specialista di tecnologie Miro Daroon cominciò a far girare il programma per sabotare la rete elettrica del Tempio, Jinn e il suo apprendista furono in grado di adescare Xanatos e Chun in cima alla Torre dell'Alto Consiglio. Jinn mise in sicurezza il Tempio e recuperò il Cristallo della Guarigione, Xanatos riuscì a scappare, mentre Chun fu sconfitto da Obi-Wan Kenobi e accidentalmente ucciso, cadendo da una delle cascate della Sala delle Mille Fontane. Undici anni dopo l’invasione di Xanatos, come la Forza cresceva sempre più oscura, l'Alto Consiglio mandò sei dei suoi membri, insieme a parecchi membri dell'Ordine, a mettere fine alla Rivolta Yinchorri. Approfittando dell'assenza dei membri dell'Alto Consiglio, il Signore Oscuro dei Sith Darth Sidious orchestrò un assalto al Tempio. Assunse un gruppo di Yinchorri che silenziosamente atterrò sulla Ziqqurat del Tempio e entrò attraverso l'Atrio della Torre dell'Alto Consiglio. Dentro, gli invasori trovarono i dormitori abbandonati e furono infine scoperti da un gruppo di Jedi comandati dal Gran Maestro Yoda. Quando gli Yinchorri attaccarono, i Jedi furono in grado di sconfiggerli tutti, soffrendo la perdita di Jude Rozess e Tieren Nie-Tan. Quando il Consiglio Jedi venne a conoscenza del ritorno dei Sith, dopo l'Invasione di Naboo e l'apparizione e la successiva morte di Darth Maul, si preparò per l'inevitabile scontro. Aggiunti degli hangar nelle Torri del Consiglio durante la Crisi Separatista per ospitare i nuovi Intercettori Leggeri di classe Delta-7, il Consiglio catturò l’attenzione del gruppo Inchiesta della Gente. Esigendo che l'Ordine rivelasse i rapporti finanziari, guadagnarono ancora più attenzione durante il caso di custodia "Baby Ludi", quando una donna di Ord Thoden accusò l'Ordine di aver rapito sua figlia, Ludi Billane. Accampandosi fuori dall'entrata principale del Tempio, il movimento d'Inchiesta vide la sua intensificazione quando gli studenti dell'Università di Coruscant violarono il Secondo Atrio dell'ingresso pubblico durante una mattina. Mentre due Padawan cercavano di calmare gli studenti in tumulto, che stavano imbrattando di graffiti l'Atrio, i Maestri Koon e Mundi dispersero i manifestanti con un trucco mentale Jedi. Gli studenti vennero presi e portati via dagli ufficiali giudiziari. Quando l'Alto Consiglio decise di trasportare la bambina in questione all'Accademia di Kamparas, i protestanti che erano accampati fuori dal tempio da mesi, cominciarono un raduno, guidato da Firris Palbert. Provando a provocare i Jedi, il gruppo urlò nei megafoni, ma furono incontrati solo dal Legale Cerisa Vosengoor, che respinse la mozione di "tirannia Jedi". Quando le Guerre dei Cloni scoppiarono, il Tempio divenne il più grande centro di pianificazione militare, dal momento che i Jedi assunsero il ruolo di Generali del Grande Esercito della Repubblica. Con il Comando Jedi che ora rivedeva e valutava tutti i piani di battaglia e le maggiori campagne militari, l'Alto Consiglio era sempre in costante comunicazione con l'Ufficio del Cancelliere Supremo. Il Cancelliere Palpatine e molti Senatori visitarono varie volte il Tempio durante la guerra; eventi che, per lo più, non erano usuali prima dello scoppio della guerra. Il Tempio cominciava a mostrare segni di usura, dal momento che una volta c'era la devozione nella pulizia dei pavimenti di marmo e nel pulire le grondaie di bronzo esterne, mentre ora c’erano compiti più urgenti, come tenere pronte le navicelle dell'Ordine. Darth Sidious continuò a causare problemi al Tempio durante la guerra. Dopo dieci mesi dall'inizio della guerra, il Conte Dooku, Capo di Stato della Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti, condusse l'Armata Droide Separatista e l'Accolito Oscuro Trenox nel Tempio per distruggere i preziosi Archivi Jedi. Il Cavaliere Jedi Anakin Skywalker si trovava nel Tempio quando il Sith introdusse l'esercito negli Archivi e fu in grado di uccidere l'Accolito Trenox e sconfiggere il droide da battaglia cortosis C-B3, che stava cercando di distruggere le Pile. Mentre Skywalker era impegnato con i droidi, Dooku fu in grado di rubare un olocrone dal deposito della conoscenza e fuggì dal Tempio illeso. La Biblioteca del Tempio fu attaccata poco dopo dal cacciatore di taglie Cad Bane e Cato Parasitti, entrambi assunti dai Sith. Usando gli schemi che gli erano stati forniti da Darth Sidious, Bane eluse le difese esterne e fu in grado di usare il condotto di ventilazione per spostarsi nell'edificio con l'aiuto di Parasitti, che si trovava nella Biblioteca sotto le spoglie del Maestro Ord Enisence. Mentre Passetti fu catturata dalla Padawan Ahsoka Tano, Bane fu in grado di distrarre gli altri Jedi abbastanza a lungo per potersi introdurre nella Cripta degli Olocroni e scappare dal pianeta. Ad un certo punto del 20 BBY, uno degli hangar del Tempio Jedi fu fatto esplodere. L'indagine legata al caso, condotta da Anakin Skywalker e dalla sua Padawan Ahsoka Tano, portò all'arresto di Letta Turmond, che aveva piazzato i nono droidi per suo marito, che lavorava nell'hangar del Tempio. , guidata da Darth Vader.]] Nel 19 BBY, dopo la Battaglia di Coruscant, l'Alto Consiglio divenne sospettoso nei confronti dell’Ufficio del Cancelliere Supremo, pensano che Darth Sidious stesse influenzando il Cancelliere. Anakin Skywalker scoprì, dopo la morte del Generale Grievous su Utapau, che il Cancelliere Palpatine e Darth Sidious erano la stessa persona. Andando per rimuovere il Sith dal suo incarico, i Maestri Mace Windu, Agen Kolar, Kit Fisto e Saesee Tiin, lasciarono il Tempio in mano alla Magistra Shaak Ti e al Maestro dei Cancelli Jurokk. Spegnendo tutti i fari di navigazione e i segnali luminosi, armando tutti i Padawan più adulti e sigillando tutte le porte anti blaster, il Tempio si preparò all'attacco Sith. Il combattimento contro il Sith venne reso aspro da Skywalker, dal momento che tradì i suoi maestri e aiutò Sidious a uccidere Windu. Sidious ordinò che Skywalker, ora Darth Vader, attaccasse il Tempio con l'aiuto della 501esima Legione. Marciando sui gradini del Tempio, Skywalker uccise Jurokk e cominciò il brutale trapasso di ogni Jedi presente. Mentre molti Jedi morivano nella galassia a causa dell'Ordine 66, molti dei più brillanti dell'Ordine morivano al Tempio. Vader entrò negli Archivi e uccise la Capo Libraia Jocasta Nu, dato che lei si rifiutò di farlo accedere al radiofaro del Tempio. Il Maestro Jedi Cin Drallig condusse un’ultima carica nella Sala delle Fontane di Youngling e Padawan contro la 501esima, ma non fu in grado di difendere la sua carica, dato il numero superiore di truppe. In più, tre Maestri Jedi cercarono di riprendere gli Archivi, ma furono tutti sconfitti. Nonostante la morte di molti Jedi nel Tempio, Shaak Ti condusse in ritirata un gruppo di molti Padawan con i loro Maestri. Il Maestro Kazdan Paratus fu un altro Jedi che riuscì a fuggire, volando su Raxus Prime per vivere nella pazzia, non essendo riuscito a salvare il Tempio. Messo in sicurezza l'edificio, Vader riportò ciò che aveva fatto al suo Maestro, che lo mandò su Mustafar per smantellare il Consiglio Separatista. Dopo aver controllato i nomi dei morti nella lista degli Archivi, le truppe trascinarono i corpi dei Jedi sui gradini dell'ingresso e li ammucchiarono in una sorta di pira, in modo che tutti potessero vedere. Nei giorni che seguirono l'occupazione del Tempio, un gruppo di Jedi si riunì tra la folla fuori dall'entrata, e uno si fece avanti. Il Jedi attaccò le truppe che si trovavano sui gradini, incitando anche i suoi fratelli e sorelle Jedi a unirsi a lui, solo per essere ucciso dai colpi di blaster. Abbandono Dopo la Dichiarazione di un Nuovo Ordine e la nascita dell'Impero Galattico, i Sith usarono il Tempio come una trappola. Trasmettendo un segnale falso ai Jedi sopravvissuti all'Ordine 66 che li incitava a tornare a casa, dal momento che le Guerre dei Cloni erano terminate. Fortunatamente, il Gran Maestro Yoda e il Maestro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi vennero salvati dal Senatore Bail Organa e decisero di tornare al Tempio per disattivare il radiofaro. Entrando da un hangar secondario, i Jedi uccisero l'intera Squadra Cinque Decoy e si fecero strada nel Tempio fino a quando non raggiunsero la stazione di sicurezza centrale, dove furono in grado di ricalibrare il radiofaro per avvertire i sopravvissuti di scappare e nascondersi. Mentre si trovavano lì, Kenobi navigò tra le riprese di sicurezza e confermò le sue paure, l'uomo dietro il massacro era Skywalker, suo ex Padawan e amico. I due Jedi si separarono per dare la caccia ai due Sith e ucciderli; nessuno dei due riuscì nell'impresa, ma Vader fu criticamente ferito, disattendendo le aspettative di Sidious su di lui. Vader fu rimandato al Tempio Jedi dal suo maestro per recuperare gli olocroni Sith che erano custoditi lì. Vader sapeva che quello era una prova per misurare le sue capacità, se fosse riuscito ad attraversare il Tempio senza soccombere agli orrori che aveva prodotto lì, sarebbe stato redento. Vader fu accompagnato dal Capo dell'Intelligence Imperiale Armand Isard, i cui uomini avevano trovato un hacker negli Archivi. Vader sospettava che si trattasse dei Jedi sopravvissuti alla Purga Roan Shryne e Olee Starstone. Mentre Isard cercava la posizione dei due jedi, Vader non fu in grado di prenderli prima che fuggissero di nuovo. Gli Imperiali fallirono nel cercare la Padawan Ekria, che fu in grado di entrare nel database e cancellare tutte le informazioni riguardo se stessa e i Padawan Drake Lo'gaan e Zonder. Jedi e Sith non furono gli unici visitatori del tempio dopo il suo abbandono. Il Capitano Gregar Typho, l'ex guardia del corpo della deceduta Senatrice Padmé Amidala, irruppe nel Tempio per scoprire le cause della sua morte. Mentre rovistava nella Biblioteca del Tempio, Typho incontrò la cacciatrice di taglie Aurra Sing, che stava cercando nel Tempio dei dettagli sulla posizione del Jedi Jax Pavan. Durante il duello, Sing perse i sensi e Typho scappò illeso e senza informazioni sulla morte di Amidala. Con il Tempio ampiamente saccheggiato di tutte le informazioni utili dagli Adepti del Lato Oscuro, l'Impero mantenne una piccola guarnigione di difesa nel caso di intrusioni di Jedi. il Gran Inquisitore Malorum avviò il suo ufficio nel Tempio, operando nei vecchi alloggi del Gran Maestro. Mentre Malorum si stava incontrando con Vader nei livelli principali del Tempio, l'ex Jedi Ferus Olin e il suo amico Trever Flume entrarono nel suo ufficio e cominciarono a cercare informazioni riguardo Polis Massa per conto di Kenobi, che aveva ordinato la missione. Alla fine, Malorum e Vader tornarono nell'ufficio e, senza altre alternative, Olin e Flume scapparono dalla finestra e si nascosero nel Sottomondo di Coruscant. Poco dopo, Olin tornò al Tempio, questa volta con il Maestro Fy-Tor-Ana che accompagnava lui e Flume. Sfruttando le conoscenze del Maestro Ana riguardo le aggiunte al Tempio durante le Guerre dei Cloni, i tre usarono un portello di manutenzione per infiltrarsi nel Livello del Deposito. Mentre cercavano una prigione che si mormorava essere lì, il gruppo scoprì che effettivamente non c'era nessuna prigione, solo una stanza piena di spade laser, appartenenti ai Jedi morti durante la Purga, e un sensore che avvertiva le truppe della loro presenza. Scappando attraverso il Tempio, il gruppo scoprì che il complesso era pronto a esplodere grazie a un dispositivo posto nel centro del Tempio dall'Inquisitore Malorum. Rifiutandosi di lasciare il Tempio che sarebbe sicuramente esploso, i Jedi e Flume corsero verso il reattore del tempio e, sfruttando le abilità di Flume con gli esplosivi, riuscirono a disattivare l'arma. Quando la loro missione sembrava terminata con successo, Olin fu catturato dagli stormtrooper prima che potesse fuggire con Ana e Flume. Olin riuscì a evadere dalla prigionia dei Sith molti mesi dopo, ma stava lottando interiormente contro i poteri di un olocrone Sith che gli era stato dato da Darth Sidious. Tornando al Tempio per scoprire la verità nascosta sulla ipotetica leader della resistenza Flame, Olin realizzò che effettivamente la donna era un'informatrice dell'Impero. Olin tentò di contattare i membri della Resistenza che si stavano incontrando con la traditrice, ma non fu capace di impedire la loro morte. Prima di scappare dal Tempio, Olin si confrontò con il Signore dei Sith Darth Vader. Il duello tra Vader e Olin si spostò nella Camera dell'Alto Consiglio, prima che Olin cadesse nell'atrio della Torre dell'Alto Consiglio. Credendo che Olin fosse morto, Vader lasciò il Tempio e il suo corpo a marcire; Olin era invece vivo e scappò dal Tempio per l'ultima volta. Le attività al Tempio lentamente diminuirono a un piccolo gruppo di truppe incaricate di tenere fuori gli estranei. Completamente protetto, l'Imperatore Palpatine aveva apportato qualche modifica in alcune aree per aumentare l'idea che l'antico Ordine fosse una minaccia da sempre. I dati archiviati vennero modificati per far apparire i Maestri corrotti come i leader Separatisti, e le statue dei Sith screditavano ancora di più l'Ordine. Tutta questa propaganda fu preparata prima della visita di Palpatine al Tempio - un onore riservato solo ai membri più alti dell'Impero e alla crème de la crème. Posti a ogni ingresso, le Shadow Trooper proteggevano i tesori del Tempio, sotto il controllo delle Guardie del Senato Imperiale. nell'atrio della Torre della Prima Conoscenza]] Nel 2 BBY, Darth Vader mandò il suo apprendista segreto, Starkiller, al tempio per completare le Prove Jedi. La prima missione di Starkiller era quella di uccidere le truppe all’ingresso del Tempio e sconfiggere il simulacro di Darth Desolous nella Camera delle Prove Jedi. Combattendo contro l'illusione, l'assassino ne uscì vincitore e lasciò il Tempio prima che arrivassero i rinforzi. Poco dopo, Starkiller tornò al Tempio per entrare negli Archivi, prima di dare la caccia alla Magistra Jedi Shaak Ti. Negli Archivi, Starkiller si scontrò con il simulacro di Darth Phobos e dovette vincere il suo trucco mentale prima di riuscire a sconfiggerla. Qualche mese dopo, Starkiller tornò per completare le prove, ma senza il consenso di Vader. Durante questa missione al Tempio, Starkiller entrò nella Torre della Prima Conoscenza e uccise le truppe che si trovavano lì. Entrò nella Sala degli Olocroni e gli venne ordinato di scendere nelle profondità del Tempio per concludere la Prova dello Spirito. Nelle rovine delle fondamenta del Tempio, l'assassino fu in grado di sconfiggere una copia di se stesso e lasciò il Tempio per la terza e ultima volta. Stando come simbolo per coloro che osavano sfidare l'Impero, il Tempio sopravvisse alla distruzione della Seconda Morte Nera, ventitré anni dal suo abbandono. Non fu prima che la Nuova Repubblica cacciasse da Coruscant l'Impero che il Tempio non fu visitato di nuovo. Con la capitale in mano alla Nuova Repubblica, Luke Skywalker visitò l'antico edificio per imparare ciò che poteva sulla sua eredità perduta. Una volta riformato l'Ordine, Skywalker invitò uno dei suoi studenti, Tionne, a riportare all'antica gloria gli Archivi, aggiungendo anche informazioni sulla Guerra Civile Galattica. Alla fine le torri crollarono durante la catastrofe con la Lusankya e vennero eliminate, i loro posti riempiti da un nuovo enclave che serviva come punto di raduno per le riunioni diplomatiche e un terreno di allenamento per i Jedi lontani dal Praxeum Jedi di Yavin 4. Fu qui che si svolse la cerimonia nuziale tra il Maestro Luke Skywalker e la Magistra Mara Jade. L'edificio rimase in uso fino a quando l'Ordine fu costretto ad abbandonarlo, quando gli Yuuzhan Vong invasero la galassia e conquistarono Coruscant. Durante la guerra, il Maestro Jedi Luke Skywalker e il Cavaliere Tahiri Veila viaggiarono fino a una Coruscant colonizzata dai Vong, dopo aver ricevuto una visione oscura. Il gruppo di Jedi fu portato alle rovine del Tempio da una figura squilibrata, nota ai Coruscanti come Lord Nyax. Tra le rovine trovarono degli schiavi intenti a smantellare la vecchia struttura che racchiudeva il legame con la Forza nel cuore della montagna sacra. Determinati a prevenire un disastro nella Forza, i Jedi si scontrarono contro Nyax in una feroce battaglia che vide la distruzione di quello che una volta era un possente edificio. Potenziati dal potere dato dalla montagna sacra, tutti i combattenti erano ugualmente forti. Alla fine Veila riuscì a ferire Nyax, grazie al fatto che aveva ridotto la sua presenza nella Forza e si era riuscita ad avvicinare al Jedi Oscuro. Usando gli insetti rasoio per fare il suo dovere, Veila perforò l'armatura di Nyax abbastanza in profondità da fargli perdere la battaglia. Prima che si potesse rialzare ancora, due Yorik-et aprirono il fuoco su di lui e lo distrussero. Prima della sua morte, Nyax si riempì di odio e infangò l'energia che usciva dalla cima del monte. Dopo poche settimane dalla morte di Nyax, il Jedi Jacen Solo riuscì a scappare dai guerrieri Yuuzhan Vong tra le rovine del Tempio. Riuscendo a entrare in un'area ancora in piedi sentì le energie oscure di quel luogo. Fu salvato da morte certa dal suo insegnante, il misterioso Vergere. Guidando Solo tra le rovine, Vergere lo condusse in una sala scarsamente illuminata. Dai globi luminosi appesi al soffitto a volta si potevano scorgere decine di guerrieri Yuuzhan Vong. Solo attinse energie dalla Forza, che erano gravide del Lato Oscuro, in modo da far crollare la sala, facendo crollare il soffitto e uccidendo i guerrieri. Ferito, Vergere chiese a Jacen perché, se i Jedi erano a favore della pace, avevano consapevolmente costruito il Tempio su una fonte del Lato Oscuro. Non rivelando informazioni riguardo il combattimento con Nyax, e non conoscendo gli eventi dell’Ordine 66, Vergere manipolò Solo dicendogli che non c'era un lato chiaro o un lato oscuro e in più il legame non apparteneva a nessuna delle due fazioni. Ricostruzione Dopo la Guerra degli Yuuzhan Vong, il Capo di Stato dell'Alleanza Galattica Cal Omas ordinò che un nuovo Tempio fosse costruito per l'Ordine. Usando i progetti salvati dalle rovine degli Archivi, l'Autorità di Ricostruzione costruì il nuovo Tempio esattamente uguale a quello precedente. Fu costruita una piramide trasparente che contenesse l’edificio, racchiudendo al suo interno anche le guglie del Tempio. Molti membri del nuovo Alto Consiglio Jedi temevano che la determinazione nel preservare il passato fosse segno che i Jedi erano rimasti ancora ancorati ai tempi antichi e che il tempio diventasse strumento del governo, piuttosto che un tributo al loro antico Ordine. Dopo anni di stabilità, il Tempio fu conquistato nel 130 ABY e fu rinominato Tempio dei Sith dopo che Darth Krayt e il suo nuovo Ordine Sith presero il controllo dell'Impero Galattico. Spogliato della sua piramide, il Tempio fu riedificato, in modo che assumesse un aspetto minaccioso. La piramide centrale di pietra emanava costantemente fumo, che andava a riempire il territorio circostante di nebbia tossica. Il Tempio fu riconquistato dall’Alleanza Galattica e dal Nuovo Ordine Jedi nel 138 ABY. Struttura e architettura Un'enorme struttura che si alzava per più di un chilometro dai tetti degli edifici circostanti, il Tempio Jedi appariva come una fortezza, in realtà era un luogo di meditazione e riflessione. Situato strategicamente in una zona tranquilla di Coruscant che confinava con il Distretto Federale, il Tempio si innalzava su un grande blocco della citta. Nascosta nel cuore della Ziqqurat del Tempio stava la Sacra montagna, un promontorio imponente che aveva le pendici nella crosta del pianeta, molto più in basso. La parte più alta della cima sporgeva dalla base del Tempio e formava le fondamenta della torre centrale, la Guglia della Tranquillità. La torre era circondata da quattro guglie più basse, poste negli angoli del Tempio, in corrispondenza dei punti cardinali. Ognuna di queste conteneva una Camera del Consiglio in cima. La forma a ziqqurat dell'edificio, completa delle cinque guglie, era progettata per simboleggiare il fatto che i Jedi tendessero a seguire il Lato Chiaro della Forza. Il Tempio, separato dalla città dalla Corte del Tempio, punteggiata di statue in bronzo che raffiguravano eroi Jedi dell’antichità, aveva l'ingresso primario che dava sulla Via della Processione. Questa ampia strada, che divideva la corte in due e dava accesso alle scale dell'entrata principale, era adornata con quattro statue di bronzo. Le statue esterne raffiguravano i Maestri Guerrieri con le loro spade laser sguainate, mentre le statue interne rappresentavano i Maestri Saggi. Oltre queste statue, torreggiava una serie di blocchi monolitici, che dava accesso al cortile d'ingresso. Ce n'erano quattro davanti e tre dietro. I blocchi frontali rappresentavano i Quattro Maestri; Jedi che avevano aiutato nella costruzione del Tempio durante i tempi antichi. La rampa di scale dietro a queste statue davano accesso alla sala principale, che si estendeva oltre la precedente Sala Grande. I pilastri principali e i mezzanini svettanti della sala principale si allungavano fuori e intorno alla base del Tempio e si collegavano alle altre tre entrate, formando la struttura del Tempio. Altre tre entrate al Tempio erano collocate sugli altri lati del Tempio: l'entrata nord era riservata ai visitatori non Jedi e consisteva di diverse entrate pubbliche. Per garantire la sicurezza e la riservatezza del Tempio, c'erano di guardia di giorno cinque Padawan, mentre due Cavalieri Jedi sorvegliavano l'ingresso di notte. Tutti le guardie erano supervisionate dal Maestro dei Cancelli. Dopo la distruzione del Tempio da parte degli Yuuzhan Vong, l'Autorità di Ricostruzione ricreò alla perfezione l'edificio originario. Le scale vennero ricostruite senza le statue dei Quattro Maestri, mentre l’ingresso principale era dotato di sistemi di sicurezza più avanzati. Droidi della sicurezza vennero posizionati presso molte colonne della sala, controllati dalla Sicurezza del Tempio e programmati per trattenere ogni intruso che si fosse introdotto nel Tempio. Il Tempio venne diviso in ali e quartieri, per scopi amministrativi, anche se per i Jedi il Tempio era un'entità unica e venne utilizzato da ogni Jedi dalla sua costruzione fino alla Grande Purga Jedi. Ogni quartiere era sormontato dalla torre del Consiglio che deteneva l'autorità in quel particolare luogo del Tempio. Il quartiere nord ovest del Tempio era supervisionato dal Consiglio di Prima Conoscenza, un corpo che dirigeva l'Accademia Jedi di Coruscant. Situata in questi quartieri, l'Accademia era frequentata da ogni membro dell'Ordine. Nel quartiere sud ovest, l'Alto Consiglio aveva il suo quartier generale ed erano presenti gli uffici dei Corpi di Servizio Jedi. Il centro diplomatico dell'Ordine, quest’area ospitava anche vari centri di addestramento per il combattimento con la spada laser, insieme a luoghi in cui i Jedi potevano costruire o riparare la loro spada laser, con l'aiuto di specialisti in armi. La maggior parte del Tempio era riservata ai soli membri dell'Ordine, per questo i quartieri nord ovest, sotto il controllo del Consiglio di Riassegnazione, erano dedicati al Centro Pubblico. Situato nei quartieri sud est c'erano i quartier generali amministrativi dell'Ordine, un’area ricca di giardini e uffici utilizzati dal Consiglio di Riconciliazione. Guglie Completamente ricostruite nel 1019 BBY come parte dell'ultimo grande ampliamento del complesso del Tempio, le cinque torri erano sorrette da una sostanza altamente elastica, nota come magnate, che aiutava nel supporto delle sottili torri. La torre centrale era la più alta ed era conosciuta come Guglia del Tempio, fu costruita sopra all’ultima parte visibile della montagna sacra ed era la struttura più alta della città nel raggio di chilometri. Tradizionalmente la torre più importante, la Tranquillità conteneva la camera più sacra dell'edificio, che conteneva i testi antichi dei Jedi fondatori, alcuni dei quali erano sopravvissuti da Ossus. La Guglia del Tempio conteneva la Sala del Cavalierato vicino alla cima, camere da meditazione poco sotto, grandi statue a memoria dei Jedi più riveriti, tenute in alto da cuscinetti di sollevamento a repulsori, poi il picco della montagna su cui il Tempio venne costruito. La cima della montagna era circondata da un balcone per la meditazione con un balcone più basso che conteneva delle raffigurazioni olografiche della storia dell'Ordine. Gli Youngling più piccoli venivano portati lì dai loro Maestri per iniziare il loro apprendimento della Conoscenza Jedi. Da quel punto, le antiche cappelle da meditazione erano raggiungibili medianti ponti di pietra, passaggi che portavano nel profondo della montagna. Sul pendio a nord si trovava la Camera del Conclave, un luogo che ospitava ogni anno un conclave dove i Jedi che non si trovavano a Coruscant riportavano all'Alto Consiglio eventi e progetti importanti. Coronate da una serie di antenne di trasmissione ad alto guadagno, le guglie servivano come mezzi per il centro di comunicazione per rimanere in contatto con le migliaia di mondi lontani. Il Comando Jedi fu posto fuori dalle Torri durante le Guerre dei Cloni e mantenne la Sala Operativa in ognuna con una connessione costante all'HoloNet. Il grande Centro di Pianificazione delle Operazioni appartenente alla Camera del Consiglio era una stanza all'aria aperta con una olomappa sopra alla quale si potevano studiare i punti caldi della galassia. La guglia sud ovest, conosciuta come Torre dell'Alto Consiglio, era la sede dell'Alto Consiglio Jedi, il corpo di governo dell'intero Ordine. La torre nord ovest conteneva il luogo di incontro del Consiglio di Prima Conoscenza, i capi dell'Accademia Jedi di Coruscant. Dall'altra parte di questa Guglia era posizionata la Torre del Consiglio di Riassegnazione, dalla quale il Consiglio dirigeva le organizzazioni di lavoro per i giovani Iniziati che non venivano scelti da nessun Maestro Jedi. A sud est di questa torre c'era la Torre della Riconciliazione; il Consiglio che sedeva in quelle sale cercava delle soluzioni pacifiche alle dispute politiche che interessavano la Repubblica. Vicino alla base della guglia centrale c'era un antico albero nodoso con rami dorati. Le sessioni di addestramento con la spada laser erano tenute dall'albero al tempo delle Guerre dei Cloni. Ziqqurat Avendo espanso verso le mura dalla sacra montagna varie volte nei millenni in modo circolare, la Ziqqurat del Tempio può essere suddivisa in diversi gusci per studiare la datazione del luogo. Intorno alla sacra montagna c'era l'antica camera di meditazione e delle grandi strutture di pietra che formavano l'edificio originario. Questi templi, cappelle e santuari erano tra i più ampie del Tempio ed erano capaci di ospitare centinaia di Jedi alla volta. Al tempo delle Guerre dei Cloni, molte di queste sale caddero in disuso e divennero reliquie polverose di ere grandiose. Come il Confine del Tempio crebbe ai livelli moderni e la Corte del Tempio prendeva forma, l'Ordine costruì verso l’esterno e verso l'alto delle strutture di pietra torreggianti, che fungevano da uffici e dormitori. Torri di pietra e obelischi che uscivano dalla terra erano strutture labirintiche e furono presto abbandonate dalla maggior parte degli occupanti del Tempio. Al tempo delle Guerre dei Cloni, solo i più anziani Maestri Jedi possedevano ancora l'abilità di girare tra i corridoi del Tempio antico e di scoprire i segreti che celava. L'antica biblioteca e le sale di studio erano costruite sopra all'entrata principale, una camera monolitica, dove statue di bronzo indicavano l'ingresso principale al piano ammezzato. Mentre il tempo passava, le strutture di pietra furono ricoperte di un nero duracciaio, dando al Tempio un aspetto tetro dall'esterno. Quella che alla fine diventò la base per la struttura a ziqqurat era composta da colonne e supporti che tenevano su la struttura. La costruzione della Sala delle Mille Fontane, il cui tetto rifletteva il cielo di un giardino di un mondo terrestre, e altri Giardini da Meditazione portarono al Tempio un senso di riscoperta per la natura e l'armonia, impossibile da trovare sul pianeta interamente ricoperto di edifici. Il Livello del Lago, e un espansivo serraglio sotto il Tempio, portò posti aggiuntivi dalla bellezza naturale e di studio alle sale del Tempio. Il Centro di Detenzione fu costruito sopra alla stanza dell Fontana e fu usato per contenere i Signori dei Sith e le loro creature che correvano libere durante l'età della Vecchia Repubblica. Gli architetti del Tempio utilizzarono materiali da Ossus, che erano stati custoditi sulla Stazione Exis e li incorporarno al design del Tempio. Piastrelle di marmo furono posizionate nelle sale e nelle camere, mentre una parte del portico con vetro colorato furono collocate nel Sentiero Meditativo, che circondava il perimetro alla base del Tempio. Ad ogni angolo, furono costruite cappelle per riflettere gli aspetti della Forza, che poi vennero rappresentati dalle torri, costruite sul tetto della Ziqqurat successivamente. Mentre il Tempio subiva vari attacchi all’inizio dell'era della Repubblica, veniva continuamente ristrutturato, o in parte ricostruito, in modo che fosse più resistente di prima. Dopo la ricostruzione del Tempio del 3500 BBY, parecchi decenni dopo il Sacco di Coruscant, il Tempio tornò ad essere la casa dell'Ordine e della sua Accademia, che era stata temporaneamente trasferita su Tython. L'antica biblioteca e le sale da studio furono trasformate in un museo della storia del Tempio e venne allestito un banchetto formale dopo la creazione degli Archivi Jedi nel 2519 BBY. La struttura del Tempio subì altre espansioni durante il 2000 BBY e infine le guglie del Tempio vennero ricostruite nel 1019 BBY, ponendo fine alle espansioni principali. Finita la copertura di pietra pallida, il Tempio brillava come simbolo di speranza e forte promemoria della forza dell'Ordine. Statue, memoriali e giardini ricoprivano il tetto della Ziqqurat, insieme a enormi piazze, che fungevano anche da luoghi di atterraggio per i diplomatici in visita. Vennero incorporati nel soffitto dei lucernari per permettere alla luce naturale di entrare nei giardini e nelle sale del Tempio, mentre il resto del Tempio era illuminato da una dolce luce blu. Fu costruito un settore degli alloggi, cosicché le stanze dei Jedi potessero essere ristrutturate per renderle più confortevoli alle varie specie di Jedi, attraverso degli adattatori di atmosfera. Come parte delle operazioni di ricerca del Corpo di Servizio Jedi, i Corpi per l'Agricoltura avevano un laboratorio al Tempio. I Corpi Medici occupavano le Sale di Guarigione, con un turboascensore che collegava il Tempio con il Centro Medico della Repubblica. Le Sale di Guarigione erano il luogo dove tutti i guaritori Jedi praticavano la più sacra tecnica dell'Ordine, salvare le vite di innumerevoli Jedi durante i secoli. Negli anni che portarono alle Guerre dei Cloni, era noto che il Tempio, in particolare la parte esterna, era lasciato a se stesso. I dipinti dei livelli di mezzo e inferiori si scrostavano e dalle grondaie di bronzo pendevano delle strisce verdi sui muri inclinati. Le coperture di metallo avevano perso le loro proprietà di isolamento catodico a causa della corrosione elettrochimica. L'imponente struttura del Tempio era capace di nascondere le finestre, impregnate di permem per mantenere la gravità costante. Il sistema di ventilazione del Tempio incanalava tutta l'aria verso l’esterno attraverso delle prese d'aria protette con Scudi a Raggio che erano nascosti in una sporgenza vicino al tetto. Il problema dell'impianto idraulico fu risolto grazie alle tubature dell'acqua pubblica, con alcune insenature per l'accesso alle macchine costruite nelle pareti dei tunnel. Durante la Crisi Separatista, vennero costruiti degli hangar in ognuna delle quattro Torri del Consiglio per ospitare gli Intercettori Leggeri classe Delta-7 e più tardi gli [[Intercettore leggero Eta-2 classe Actis|Intercettori Eta-2 classe Actis]]. Ogni hangar aveva una piattaforma di atterraggio retrattile. Mentre scoppiava la guerra in tutta la galassia, il Tempio riuscì a mantenere parte della sua normalità. I giardini sul tetto continuavano a rifornire cucine e refettori. Situati vicino alla Torre della Riconciliazione, c'erano i giardini supervisionati dal Maestro Yoland Fee. Tutto il cibo che Fee non riusciva a produrre, veniva portato al Tempio da delle compagnie di cibo e stoccato negli hangar ai livelli più bassi. L'Accademia Jedi teneva un annuale Torneo degli Apprendisti, insieme ad altre prove speciali aperte a tutti i membri dell'Ordine, tenuti nell’arena di combattimento. Le prove erano utilizzate per monitorare le abilità degli studenti e metterli al centro dell'attenzione dei Jedi che erano alla ricerca di giovani da istruire. Quando il Tempio cadde in rovina, l'architettura interna butterata e piena di colpi di blaster. Il soffitto era crollato in molte zone e i pilastri si incrociavano nelle zone antiche. I pavimenti di marmo erano rotti e le gli scaffali dei libri rovesciati. Gli stormtrooper stazionati al Tempio avevano bloccato tutte le aree con delle porte anti blaster, chiuse a tutti tranne che all'Imperatore. Dietro le quinte Il Tempio Jedi apparì per la prima volta nel 1999 nel film Star Wars: Episodio I La minaccia fantasma. Il Tempio fu aggiunto in Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi, nella versione in DVD. La composizione interna del Tempio fu dettagliata da Christian Piccollo che era l’artista incaricato di creare le aree del Tempio per il libro Star Wars: Complete Locations. Fu questa raffigurazione che posizionò gli Archivi Jedi, l’entrata principale e la prima rappresentazione della montagna sacra all'interno del Tempio. In Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope, il Tempio Jedi viene trasformato nella residenza di Palpatine, dopo la creazione dell'Impero. Questo elemento è stato aggiunto al canone nel 2014. Comparse *''Master & Apprentice'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 9: Flashpoint Interlude: Homecoming'' *''Knights of the Old Republic 29: Exalted, Part 1 *''Knights of the Old Republic 32: Vindication, Part 1 *''The Old Republic: Revan'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic: Deceived'' *''Deceived'' *''The Old Republic, Treat of Peace Act 1: Treaty of Coruscant'' *''The Old Republic, Treat of Peace Act 2: New Galactic Order'' *''The Old Republic, Treat of Peace Act 3: Uncertain Surrender'' *''Red Harvest'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Darkness Shared'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Jedi-The Dark Side 1'' *''Jedi-The Dark Side 5'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Shatterd Peace'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within' *Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi: Last Stand on Ord Martell 1'' *"The secret of Tet-Ami"-''Star Wars Tales 13'' *"Yaddle's Tale: The One Below"-''Star Wars Tales 5'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Darth Maul 1'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter *''[[Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma (romanzo)|Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma, romanzo]]'' *''Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma'' *''[[Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma (fumetto)|Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma, fumetto]]'' *''[[Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma (romazo per giovani)|Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma, romanzo per giovani]]'' *''[[Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma (videogioco)|Star Wars Episodio I: La minaccia fantasma, videogioco]]'' *''Coruscani Dawn'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Episode I: Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Centre (Menzionto come "Palazzo dei Jedi") *''Star Wars 7: Outlander, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 11: Outlander, Part 5'' *''Star Wars 13: Emissaries to Malastare, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Twilight'' *''Star Wars 23: Infinity's End, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 25: Infinity's End, Part 3'' *''Star Wars 28: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 1'' *''Heart of Fire'' *''Star Wars 32: Darkness, Part 1'' *''Star Wars 33: Darkness, Part 2'' *''Star Wars 39: The Stark Hyperspace War, Part 4'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars 45: Rite of Passage, Part 4'' *''Rogue Planet'' *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: 1'' *''Jedi Quest: 3'' *''Jedi Quest: 4'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Shadow'' *''Star Wars: Zam Wesell'' *''Starfighter: Crossbones 1'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei Cloni'' *''[[Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei Cloni (fumetto)|Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei Cloni, fumetto]] *''[[Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei Cloni (romanzo per giovani)|Star Wars Episodio II: L'attacco dei Cloni, romanzo per giovani]]'' *''[[Star Wars: The Clone Wars (romanzo per giovani)|Star Wars: The Clone Wars, romanzo per giovani]]'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Jedi Master: Mace Windu'' *''Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' * * *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Lagacy of the Jedi'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Republic 63: Striking from the Shadows'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''The Clone Wars: Shadowed *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars, film'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars, romanzo'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Tethan Battle Adventure'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars 5'' *''The Clone Wars: Shipyards of Doom'' *''The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' *''The Clone Wars 7: In Service of the Republic'' *''The Clone Wars: The Holocrone Heist'' *''The Clone Wars: Act of Instinct'' *''The Clone Wars: The Valsedian Operation'' *"In Triplicate"-''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Comic UK 6.3 *''The Clone Wars 10: Hero of the Confederacy, Part 1'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''The Clone Wars: The Starcrusher Trap'' * * * * (Menzionato indirettamente) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (Nella visione di Yoda) * *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' *"Honor Bound"-''Star Wars Tales 22'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''General Grievous 1'' *''General Grievous 4'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' *"Life Below"-''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 9'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit *''Sithsis'' *"Graduation Day"-''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 10'' *"Bailed Out"-''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures Volume 5'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Reversal Future'' * * *''Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith'' *''[[Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith (fumetto)|Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith, fumetto]]'' *''[[Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith (romanzo per giovani)|Star Wars Episodio III: La vendetta dei Sith, romanzo per giovani]]'' *''Evil Eyes'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Star Wars: Dark Times: Parallels'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death of Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed, videogioco'' *''The Force Unleashed, romanzo'' *''Star Wars: Empire: Betrayal'' *''Under a Black Sun'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: The Ahakista Gambit'' *''Star Wars Episodio V: L'Impero colpisca ancora, romanzo per giovani'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars Episodio VI: Il ritorno dello Jedi'' (Edizione del 2004) *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''The New Jedi Order: Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The New Jedi Order: Traitor'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Legacy of the Force: Betrayal'' *''Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines'' *''Legacy of the Force: Exile'' *''Legacy of the Force: Inferno'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' }} Comparse non canoniche * Jedi Academy * Jedi Academy: Return of the Padawan * Jedi Academy: The Phantom Bully * LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game * LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga * "Nobody's Perefct"-''Star Wars Tales 20 * ''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace * LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2 film * Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures * LEGO Star Wars: The Yoda Chronicles videogioco * Star Wars Infinities: A New Hope Fonti *''Star Wars Episode I: The phantom menance (reference book)'' *''Star Wars Episode I: Toy Line'' *''Obi-Wan: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *"Tru Veld, Jedi Padawan" su Wizards.com *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Power of the Jedi Spurcebook'' *''The Official Star Wars Fact File 36 *''Hero's Guide'' *"[[Heroes of Revenge of the Sith]]" su Wizards.com *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith: Prima Official Game Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars Fandex Deluxe Edition'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Rebellion Era Campaign Guide'' *''Jedi Academy Trining Manual'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Comlete Season Three'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Exlorer's Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: Beware the Sith'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: The Card Game''-''Core Set'' (Carta: Imperatore Palpatine) *''Star Wars: The Card Game''-''Core Set'' (Carta: Jedi Training) * *''Star Wars: The Legendary Yoda'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' (Carta: Jocasta Nu (★)) *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' (Carta: Jocasta Nu (★★★)) *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' (Carta: Master Yoda (★★★)) *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' (Carta: Master Yoda (Special)) *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' *''Suns of Fortune'' * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Card Game''-''Darkness and Light'' (Carta: A Deep Commitment) *''LEGO Star Wars: The Dark Side'' (Fonte non canonica) *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' * }} Categoria:Abbozzi Categoria:Luoghi dell'Ordine Jedi Categoria:Accademie Jedi